Demons never trust each other
by ZarameJake
Summary: ichigo was just thrown out of soul society when he was by himself some unexpected person comes upon him will ichigo need their help or will they need his. GrimmXIchiXShiro threesome
1. Chapter 1

Yay finally have another one out but this one took me a long time, writers block is never fun. Please donate now and save the others who have fallen into its grasp.

Ichi: Well at least some people care about me

Me: Awwww but Ichi everyone cares about you just wait until later

Ichi: Ya and what about that mystery person?

Me: :D you're gonna have to wait and find out

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki you are to be banished for this land"

"Wait what have I done?"

I sat in the middle of a room. It was dark and hard to see. Men sat in chairs above my head all around me. I sat on my knees in front of the men while holding my hurt arm and trying to ignore the pain from my now tattered wing.

"You failed to complete your mission resulting in almost destroying a village"

"But it wasn't my fault someone got in my way"

"No excuses" called from somewhere behind him.

"You had your chance to talk" called another.

"You should never have been sent"

"Why are you? You are of no use to us"

"Kill him!"

"Kill him. He deserves to die"

"He could have killed us all"

I whipped my head from side to side trying to hear everything they were saying but it was too loud with, everyone calling out their own thoughts and opinions on the situation.

"Silence" Yamaoto called. The room fell quiet and Yamaoto stood up. "I have made my choice. Ichigo has helped us out in many different wars and fights he is also seen as a hero, therefor I will not kill him"

I shook my head. There was no way this was happening. It was just one mission. Was it really that important to watch over a kid for a few days without making a lot of noise. Sure the kid was loud but I couldn't stop him.

My arms were pulled, hands helping me to my feet. I wobbled for a moment before I was lead away from the room.

"We would like to give you time to heal but it was not aloud" Renji said from his side.

I nodded my head not really putting much thought in what he had just said. My mind was still fuzzy and the pain clouded it even more. They could have at least sent someone else other then my best friend.

"Ichigo I will try everything to get you back. I will clear your name" Renji's grip tightened on my arm.

"Don't Renji. It might get you in trouble" I shook my head. I never wanted this from the beginning to be a demon that had to follow orders.

"Ichigo I know you hate to ask for help but this….this is stupid they shouldn't be able to do this. It was just a small annoying kid that made a ruckus he should be the one gone" Renji drew closer to the door that would separate me from everyone else. I know it will be hard to survive, not being able to fly away but I will have to manage.

"Renji!" I yelled and Renji stopped before that black cold door. His hand so close to the gold knob. "I know you don't like this and many others don't either but this is what happened so let's get it over with. Please" I looked up at him in the eyes. His brown eyes caught my pleading amber ones.

"Fine but you will come back one day" Renji huffed.

The cursed door opened and Renji nodded to the gate keeper. This was it once I am past through the gate I will be alone. Renji stopped and looked down on me one last time, but I couldn't look back at him. It hurt too much to look at him and his eyes. Renji shunpo deep into the forest. If you didn't know your way then the chances of you getting back are very little and I for one didn't know the trees that well.

Renji stopped and dropped me to the ground. He could have been gentler.

"Ow Renji be nice" I said as I rubbed my butt.

"Sorry" Renji turned his back to me. "Time for me to go. Be careful Ichigo I can't help you if your dead"

"It takes a lot to take me down Renji and you know it" Renji nodded and left leaving me in the cold forest.

* * *

><p>I sat on the tree truck that had fallen over and is now a log. The sun was high in the sky but the trees were so thick it blocked the light other than a few rays.<p>

'I wish they didn't rip my wing' I looked over at my wing, it was still there but only two quarters. 'There's no way I can fly with it' sighing I put a hand threw my hair. Even though it was spiky it was very soft to the touch. I pulled down my black t-shirt over my black skinnies as a cold wind blew through the trees.

Standing up I sighed out loud and turned to what I think was the North and made my way to a new life, turning my back on my old one. The cold wind came harsher and harsher with each step I took, but going uphill wasn't helping. The cold wind bit into my skin and without a jacket it was becoming a problem. Moving as fast as I could I searched for a warm place to sleep or even a cave. I tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and fell to my hands and knees, then it started to rain.

'Great this was so much better than before.' I mumbled in my head.

By the time I saw the cave that was down on the other side of the hill my hair was plastered to the sides of my head, it was no longer a bright orange but a dark mucky orange.

The cave was dark and it did have holes so water leaked through. The stone was gray and cold to touch but it was still better then the rain. I sat down on a dry part inside the cave and pulled my right wing over to cover myself up to keep warm. The wind picked up and so did the rain, falling onto my side I closed my eyes letting sleep take over my tired limbs.

* * *

><p>Mystery person POV<p>

The cave was dark but I could still clearly see the teen curled up on the ground. One of his wings was ripped and there was no way he would be flying. I smirked to myself. His hair stood out like a beam of light that could draw moths to him. The boy shivered from the cold and curled up even closer to himself as if his wing will save him from everything around him.

'Oh the boys are going to love this' walking over to the body my own blocked the light from shining through as the clouds part and the sun said hi again. i pick him up and make my way back to my home.

* * *

><p>OK it was shorter then what I wanted it to be but the block just wouldn't leave! Anyway I think my writers block would leave if I got some reviews...Please?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a while to post this because my laptop crashed but a friend is letting me use his it will be a week-three until i get a new one. Thanks for waiting and putting up with me.

* * *

><p>I rolled closer to the warmth that laid beside me. It was warm maybe there was a crack in the cave ruff that I slept in but then again I would have been soaked. I slowly opened my eye but I keep my breathing the same I don't want to alert unwelcome guests that I'm awake. Fake groaning I look around through my eyelid slit. What I see is a wall. Confused I fake mumble and roll over looking around as I do so. I can tell that I'm on the floor because a bed would be more comfy. There's a window and from what I could see I wasn't in the basement. Grunting at my torn up wing as it was moving into an uncomfy position. Now in my new spot I could see a door, a table with tools scattered across it, and shelves with books. I wanted to open my eyes even farther but footsteps were slowly closing in on where I was.<p>

"You found him?" asked a confused voice.

"Yes he was in a cave. One of his wings is torn up that's why I think he didn't find a better place to get away from the rain"

"I don't care why did you bring him here"

"We can use him and he needs the help"

"You'll wake him if you talk any louder Grimmjow"

"Shut up Ulquiorra"

"Someone isn't" yawn "in a good mood" yawn "maybe if you slept more"

"Starrk only you can sleep then much"

"Why don't we just kill him? I want to see if he can hold his own if not then he dies either way. Do you think Szayel will help him then you're out of your mind"

"What I do and who I help is _not_ up to you Nnoitra"

"Whatever"

I let out the breath that I could no longer hold. I was dead there was no way these people were going to help me and even if they did my wing would take years to heal because of the bones and who knows if I would be able to use it. Calming my breath I tried to make it look like I was sleeping but my full bladder wasn't helping.

"Well Szayel go check on him"

"Grimmjow you can't be serious I can fight him but if I want to touch his wing someone will have to hold him down"

"Then take Shiro with you"

"Aw is Grimmy scared of a little demon?"

"Shut up snowflake"

By my guess the one named Shiro was the one who let out the creepy laugh. His voice sounded watery but somehow comforting. The one called Grimmjow sounded like a jerk and he had control over everyone. Szayel was the medic, Nnoitra wanted to fight all the time, Starrk slept a lot and Ulquiorra was monotone. To think I got all of this from listening. I couldn't take it anymore grumbling and moaning acting as if I was waking up and just waiting for the perfect moment to jump and run. I was waiting and waiting I could feel the man, Szayel, and the others coming closer I was about to jump until someone stepped on my broken wing.

"Agggrrrh" I yelled and flung myself away from the offending foot.

"Nnoitra what the hell?" a white haired man yelled and a pink haired man pushed his glasses up.

"Sorry I didn't see it"

"Didn't see it? Didn't see it? How the hell could you have not seen it?"

"Whatever"

I held onto my hurt wing and wrapped my other one around me glaring and whimpering as pain throbbed through my wing. The pink haired man sighed and stepped closer to me. If I act like I can't do crap then maybe they'll let me go was running through my head.

"My name is Szayel. The one that stepped on you was Nnoitra, blue is Grimmjow, white is Shiro, brown is Starrk, and black is Ulquiorra" I looked at each and every one of them as they stopped fighting as Szayel did the introductions.

"Ichigo" I mumbled quietly and looked down.

"Now can I see your wing?" I looked at him for a minute before removing my wing. "It must hurt a lot. Its like as if it was almost torn from your back, only a quarter and a half is left, the bones are really bad" it went on like that as Szayel looked over my wing he tried not to touch it much but every now and then he would pull too hard.

"So how is it?" Shiro came over after punching Nnoitra.

"It will take time to heal and I mean years. I'm going to have to reposition some bones and I want to look at his back as well but chances of him ever using it again is very little. What happen?" Szayel looked over at me and waited.

"I failed to complete a mission properly. They tore my wing and casted me out this is really my only second day out here"

"A mission really? It must have been a big fail for this to happen" Grimmjow laughter came from across the room.

"It was stupid really I had to watch over this boy in town and we had to stay quiet but the boy couldn't stay quiet he made so much noise that the elders got mad. They wanted me dead but because I helped out in a lot of their wars and battles the head chose this instead"

"So you were sent to babysit a loud mouth brat?" Grimmjow crooked and eyebrow.

"Yes basically but it had to have been important because this would never had happen" I winced as Szayel pushed down on one of my bones.

"You didn't know the whole thing did you? They told you to keep a child quiet but they never told you the whole thing" Ulquiorra asked.

"What?" Nnoitra looked confused and sat down with his legs crossed.

"I mean they didn't tell him the whole mission. Ichigo didn't know the boy was going to be loud mouthed, he didn't know what would happen if the boy was loud, or what the consequences were going to be" Ulquiorra looked over my wing once he had stopped walking over.

"Yeah it was pretty much that I didn't even know the kid or had seen him before"

"Have you thought of the possibility that it was a set up to get you out of there? Or that the person who gave you your information didn't give the whole thing"

"But my friends gave the info to me. Could someone have gotten to it before they did?"

"Ok why are we even talking about this? Do you really want to go back there? If you do then they'll feel bad about not getting your side of the story, they'll give you easy missions and have someone with you all the time. Also they could just laugh at you and hurt you more for coming back and accuse you of making up wild stories" Grimmjow huffed from where he was leaning against the wall.

"No I don't want to go back but I would like to clear my name so that they know they did something wrong and because of it they can't get back someone they might need" I glared at him. Was he really an idiot? I never want to go back that's why I plan to get away and as far as I can before Renji thinks of something.

"Then stay out of our way if you can't help us then you're a waste of space"

I sat there stunned what the hell did I do? He was the one who brought it up and I'm kind of captured here so it's not like I can get up and walk out the front door because I would gladly do it.

"Don't mind him. He always has a stick up his ass. He may act like the boss but he's not Gin is our real boss and right now we're getting ready for a big fight" Nnoitra patted my back said sorry for stepping on my wing and left.

"Ok I want you to stay with someone you may not like it but it's better than here" Szayel stood up and walked over to the door. "Oh and try not to leave the room we're not the only ones here, we're the strongest but not the only ones"

I sighed and leaned back the cool wall felt good on my torn wing. Ulquiorra nodded his good-bye and Starrk had left some time ago wanting to find a place to sleep. I looked at the last remaining person in the room. Shiro he was the mysterious one. The one who found me and brought me here.

"So I guess that I'm staying with you?"

He smiled and walked over to me. His smile was yet again creepy but somehow calming. All the tension left my body as he got closer, it was as if I already knew him and I trusted him.

"Yep it looks like it" helping me to my feet we left the room and went down many different corridors. The doors never changed but for numbers on the door it was as if this place was more of apartments. Once we got to single digits Shiro pointed out whose rooms they were.

"1 Starrk, 2 Harribel, 3 Ulquiorra, 4 Nnoitra, 5 Grimmjow, 6 Szayel, 7 Nel, 8 Yammy, and 9 Luppi" we stopped in front of the door that had a ten on it and Shiro opened the door. He explained that there was a lot of people here and that not all of the new comers can remember their names fast enough so everyone had a number which was their room number.

The room was big, it had a door going to a bathroom, a door going to a closet, a small kitchen but Shiro said that everyone ate in the dining hall, there was a living room and two other doors both going to bed rooms. It was big enough to throw a small party of about twenty people. Shiro led me to the room that I would be using and I asked him why there was two rooms he just laughed and say that the people like to bring "friends" into "play" and most of them don't like sharing a bed after, so they do it in one room then leave their "friend" there then they go back to their actual room locking the door so no one can get in.

After he left I walked over to my bed and laid down even though it was only a short while ago that I woke up I was still extremely tired.

* * *

><p>Closing the door to the orange haired boy I called Szayel and told him that the drug he gave Ichigo was working and the boy was out. Soon they could start their plan, to have Ichigo join them and have him fight with them it didn't seem like it but many of the rooms that they had were empty.<p>

* * *

><p>OK thats what i had done in an hour my writers block is finaly gone thanks to the break now i'm ready to writ many new stories and i have many to come.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

i was half asleep when writing this but i did my best, i didn't write it as fast as my other one though. A big thanks for those who have been helping me and for those who have said such great things about my stories it really gives me a boost.

here's chapter three

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?"<p>

"I mean that I don't want him here"

"But weren't you the one who wanted more people to help?"

"Yes but he's not going to be any help to us. If we need to fly out of there he can't, he could get caught and tell everyone our plan"

"He doesn't know the plan"

"Shiro, Grimmjow stop yelling you'll wake up Ichigo he need to sleep"

"I don't care if he needs blood and I'm the only one who has the same type as him. I will not help him"

"Grimmjow!"

"Shiro I will say it again don't yell"

Isn't it great to wake up to people yelling? I signed and rolled over. Throwing off the blankets and letting my feet hit the cold floor. I looked to the right of me and see that Shiro had given me a change of clothing. Changing fast I open the door and walk out one of the good things of having short hair is that I don't have to brush it. I walk into the living room to see a very pissed off Grimmjow, a pissed off Shiro and a calm Szayel.

"Um..." I look around not knowing what to say.

"See you woke him up!" Shiro hit the back of Grimmjow's head and walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't it was you!"

"Really it was the both of you. Come with me and I'll look at your wing again. Let's move to a different room so these two don't bother us"

I nodded and followed him back into the room I came from. Sitting down in one of the chairs that were there Szayel came over and lifted my wing. He didn't say anything he just moved my wing from one direction to another.

"Well I don't know how but we will have to break a few bones that started to heal wrong then put a brace on those parts, I'll wrap it and give you some shots and medication"

"How many bones?"

"Just mainly the tips were the bones end and a few further up"

"Ok when do you want to do this?"

"Now" Szayel moved closer and pulled something out of his bag.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Grimmjow we need all the help we can get"

"Yes but not from someone who can hold us back"

"Just give him a chance you don't know what he can do'

"I know that but can we really risk it? There's two gangs with big numbers attacking and their getting more. We only have us which is ten we have no-" Grimmjow was cut off by a scream.

"What is Szayel doing to him?" Shiro walked over to the room where Ichigo and Szayel had disappeared earlier. "Hey what ar-" Shiro was cut off right before he knocked on the door.

Looking back at Grimmjow who now stood beside him they open the door.

I couldn't hold my voice in I was on my back and Szayel was sitting on me to try and stop me from moving while he re-broke my bones. It was more painful then I thought it would be I also thought that I would get use to the pain when he broke another bone but I never did. The door had open and I saw Shiro and Grimmjow standing there but they were blurry because of my tears as they slowly ran down my face.

"Don't just stand there help me hold him" Shiro was the first to move as he held down my legs and Grimmjow held down my arms.

"What the hell are you doing? You can hear the yelling down the hall" Nnoitra came in and looked at us was a funny expression.

Sadly Szayel just chose to break another bone. I don't know how long it had taken to break and fix all of the bones because I passed out.

"What the hell did you do?" Nnoitra looked over at Szayel.

"I had to re-break some of his bones. Some didn't heal in the right place'

"So what you broke every bone in his wing or what?"

"No only the bigger ones and the ones at the tip where they broke. Ichigo knew what I had to do"

"Szayel even I think it was wrong you could have put him out" Shiro looked over to the door were Ichigo was still passed out.

"Yeah well it needed to be done before the bones were even more healed"

"Still knocking him out would have helped" Grimmjow put a hand threw his hair.

"I thought he would have passed out earlier then what he had done"

Grimmjow shook his head in disagreement. He may not like the kid but even the kid didn't need to go through anymore pain.

"I'm going to check on him"

"Oh my is Grimmjow starting to like him?"

"Fuck no I just think we should check on him"

"Then send Shiro"

"You know Nnoitra I don't have to do everything. You could get off your lazy ass and help"

Nnoitra hmped and sat down.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

I walked into the room. Sure if I let the kid help us he'd be a dead weight and if he got caught then he could spill everything. He also wouldn't be much help depending on how well he fought but what the others weren't considering the bad side they only seemed to look to the good side which was having more help. I walked over to the bed and sat down the kid did look like he could fight but from what he told us he wasn't very quiet, his hair would be kind of a giveaway but he had muscle and he was lean. I put my hand on his head trying to flatten his hair only to have it bounce back up. I smirked thinking how it would look if his hair was went and water ran down his body. Wait did I just think that? I frowned at the thought of liking the kid in any way other than a partner but then again it could go two ways.

"Mmm" Ichigo rolled over but winced as he moved his wing the wrong way.

"Be careful" I looked down at him and patted his head.

Walking back out Szayel was still on the couch, Nnoitra sat beside him, Shiro was in the love seat, Yammy, Luppi, Ulquiorra, Nel, Starrk, and Harribel had come in while I was in with the kid.

"Good everyone is here I want to talk about something" I looked between all of them waiting for an answer.

"What do we need to talk about now?" Yammy looked up at me as I walked past him.

"Well I hear a lot of you want the kid to help us out because it brings our numbers up but we also have to look on the bad side of this. One if he gets caught he could tell everything. Two if we need to fly out in a tough situation then he can't. Three his wing is trash it will take years to heal"

"Or we could ask Orihime to heal him" Ulquiorra piped in.

"Yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy. There's no way she'd come down here to heal someone" Nnoitra laughed.

"He's right even I don't think she'd come" Shiro shook his head.

"Ok now off of that we'll deal with it later Ulquiorra try and see if you can get her. Ok the next thing we need to talk about. We are outnumbered if we don't get new people soon. We. Will. Lose."

Everyone fell silent. I looked around the room I didn't have to tell them what they already knew but I had to. If we don't find others the chance or our survival was very low.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

I woke up to hear the last part of their meeting about them being out numbered. I sighed who were they really up against. I looked off to my left, away from the door and off to the window. Maybe if they did get some more help than they would let me go, but it would depend if they agree or not. I sighed out loud again, this was becoming a habit and it was one I didn't like, and then ran my hand threw my hair. Ok maybe brushing my hair every now and then is ok and a shower could help.

Standing up I went to open the door shaking my head I walked back over to the window. I opened it and looked down. Yay for being on the main floor. I threw one leg over then my other one I looked back one more time then jumped I should be back soon.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

After everyone left, Grimmjow gave his options on the current matters, and Szayel told me what to do with Ichigo I went to check up on him. I headed to the washroom first to relive myself which I wanted to do before the meeting. I headed back to Ichigo's room and opened the door.

Normal POV in lounge room

Everyone was sitting around the only sound was the boys playing their games, the T.V and book pages turning. Even though it was sunny out and very close to a war no one seemed to be doing much.

"We have a problem!" Shiro yelled as he crashed through the door.

"What is it snowflake?" Nnoitra said without looking away from the T.V, he was beating Grimmjow in halo.

"Ichigo is gone!"

* * *

><p>yes Ichigo is gone but we know what he's doing...or most of us. i would love to thank the person who beta read my story for me but sadly she turned off her PM but still thanks again i won't be posting anything during spring break because i will be gone but after that i will have my new laptop and i will be writing like crazy<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**i finished this before spring break but i never had the time to post it. Review and comment. I should be getting my new laptop in a few weeks according to my mom so then i should be able to post more chapters. **

**Thanks for the reviews i loved them expecially Shirosaki413 you had me laughing so hard and yes i had to be that mean it's how i get people to come back to read more...i also have a habbit of leaving clift hangers.**

**Here's chapter 4 hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

I ran farther into the trees. Branches whipped at my cheeks, it was hard but once I got threw that small patch of trees I was free, or so I thought. In front of me was a big field. Sighing to myself I looked around there had to be a way to cross it faster. I could easily see Shiro running around looking for me, Grimmjow saying I told you so, and Szayel wondering why he even tried. If I had my wing I would be golden. Taking a deep breath and stepping forward I waited then breathed out. People say that this place was booby trapped by the Visoreds, but clearly it wasn't true. Taking another step forward I was about to run until an arrow was shot at my head. Ok maybe people were right.

Jumping back I dodged to the right as another arrow came out of nowhere. If I got hurt then Shinji was going to pay. I took another breath in before charging ahead. There was no way around it I would have to run to get to the other side. I braced myself, running and dodging at the objects that were flying my way. I was almost there just a few more steps _until_ I tripped. Landing on my face and hands. I got back up and was running again I would have to wait to kick myself for doing something so stupid. Jumping at the last small part I landing on free ground. Rolling until I was on my back I sat up and smiled, sure I had fallen but I was able to get out alive.

"What do we have here?" really karma just wouldn't give me a break. Can't I just have one good thing happen to me?

"Seems like a brave soul got lost"

"Well we'll have to take care of that. Wont we?"

Before I could turn my head around I felt a nick on the back of my neck. My vision started to fade and go black.

"Time to go to sleep"

"We'll get you up soon" I could just hear her evil smile.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

I threw the chair against the wall. No one blamed me and Grimmjow seemed happy that ichiog was gone but I wasn't. I didn't really want to say it but having him around, even if it was a short time, was fun. I got to show him the ropes and he didn't have a clue as to what we did. I growled again reaching for the closets object that I could throw. My hand hit something and without thinking I gripped it and threw it away. Sure I was mad but throwing things was fun.

"Shiro you do realize you just threw Luppi away?"

"What?" I turned to look at Nnoitra he had a hand on this head covering his eyes looking to where Luppi was.

"It's his fault he got too close to Shiro" Grimmjow smirked he never got over on how much strength I had when I was mad.

"So are we going to find him or no?"

"I told you Shiro he left on his own"

"But threw a window!" I stomped over to Grimmjow if he wasn't going to help then I'll get him myself.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like we can follow him. He left no trail"

I pouted and looked at Grimmjow with puppy eyes. I may be a demon but I know how to beg. Grimmjow looked away from me. Smiling I turned his way again following where his head went. I will win this.

"Fine!" Grimmjow threw his hands up in the air.

"Thanks Grimmy"

"We'll start looking tomorrow and consider this as training"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

I picked up the cup again bring it to my lips.

"So do we have a deal or not Shinji?" I looked across from me at the blond haired man.

"I don't know why should we help?"

"There's a few reasons. One is because you had your men tie me to a chair, two you owe me, and three because I will beat the crap out of you if you don't"

"It wasn't my fault you were tied to a chair you should have told me you were coming. Yes I do owe you but that's you not anyone else, and I can hold my own"

"I told you I was casted out so I had no way of telling you I was coming and you owe me for a lot of things if you help me with this then you won't have to pay me back for anything else"

"So if I help you help others with their fight then my plate will be cleaned?"

"Yes" I picked my cup back up and looked at Shinji over the rim. He did owe me a lot and knowing him he will take the offer I thought smiling to myself.

"No"

"What?" I put the cup back down and looked at him. Karma just hates me.

"I said no. I won't help you"

"What the hell? It will take three life times to pay me back and I want you to help me with this one fight"

"Ichigo it's not a fight it's a war and hearing the odds that we have at winning then I don't want to put my men in that situation"

"There's a guy just your type and he's single" I leaned in close with a serious look on my face. Looks like I'll have to play dirty.

"Yeah right Shinji won't fall for that he has more dignity then that" some girl off to Shinji's right called out.

"She's right our boss is better than that"

"What does he look like?" Shinji put his hand up to stop the others from talking.

"Shinji!"

"He's tall around 7 feet, long black hair that covers one eye which I think is gone, he lanky, has the weirdest smile ever, a cruel sense of humor, and is one of the best fighter I have seen" I smiled to myself I knew exactly what he liked.

"What about his body?" he whispered back.

"Lean, tall, strong, muscular, and just the way you like it" I whispered back. Shinji smiled then leaned back.

"Well that doesn't matter. What matters is that I owe you many favors that I won't be able to pay back right away but now that I have thought of what you said I like it"

"So?"

"So we'll be packing tonight" Shinji said loud enough to have everyone hear earning him some groans.

"Good to hear" I leaned back into my seat and put my arms on the arms rests then put my finger tips together. Seems like Karma wanted to be nice for once.

**_Time skip ~Next_ day~**

"We're almost there" I called back looking behind me.

Shinji was smiling happily while everyone was glaring at him. He never did seem to notice when someone was mad at him I might was to watch over him so that a mad mob doesn't form. The house was now in view.

"Ichigo wait" Shinji cam up beside me.

"What? We need to get there soon I just kind of up and left"

"Well we can't have you fighting like that" Shinji pointed to my wing.

"I guess not Grimmjow doesn't want my help because of it"

"Then we'll have to fix that won't we?"

Shinji started to lead us another way I guess I couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

I watched everyone spread out trying to get any lead of the kid. I knew we would never find him but Shiro had to use his eyes on me. I hated then because it's like trying to say no to a cat when they do it, even if he was a demon it was still wrong. I put a hand threw my hair I guess I could let the kid help if he comes out alive. Shiro came back and gave me a death glare.

"What?"

"Help you idiot"

"Fine" god he was annoying but a good fighter. I spread my wings and jumped off the ground. I guess there was no helping it.

It had been six hours before everyone came back. There was no sign of the kid.

"I guess he really didn't want anyone to follow him" I sighed.

"I don't care we will find him" Shiro pouted.

"What is this shouldn't you be training?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

Shinji lead us into a small cave. It wasn't dark but lit with candles.

"Hey Orihime" a girl with long orange hair came out from around the corner.

"Hello Shinji. What can I help you with?"

"I need you to heal this guys wing" Shinji pushed me forward.

"Ok come lie down" she moved a hand to show the direction to go I looked back at Shinji who nodded his head.

I laid down the girl put her hand over my wing. It started to feel warm, the pain decreased and if could feel it heal and stitching back together. It only took a few more moments until it was fully healed. Way better than waiting for years and years.

"Thanks" I beamed at her and she blushed.

"No problem you should be able to fly right away"

I nodded again before getting up and walking over to Shinji.

"Well we have to get going. Time to test out your new wing" Shinji patted my back then took off.

I braced my legs then took off as well. It felt great being back in the air. I always did love having the wind in my hair plus it was a lot faster then walking. Shinji came over and tapped his wing against mine it was our way of showing that we were together and we would fight together. I nodded my head at him before starting in the direction of which we needed to go.

Once we got to the house everyone was in the front fighting. Normally they would be training.

"Which one?" Shinji came up beside me again. I pointed to Nnoitra and Shinji licked his lips

Landing behind everyone I walked forward Grimmjow and Shiro seemed to be fighting over something.

"What is this shouldn't you be training?" I waited for an answer.

"Ichigo?"

"No I'm the Easter bunny"

"What the hell. You left and didn't come back, you didn't leave a note, and now here you are with your wing all better and weird people" Shiro came up and gave me a hug.

"First off I didn't think I would take this long, second Shinji took me to some chick and she healed me and third they're here to help"

"So now you can fight?" Grimmjow pulled Shiro back and pushed him out of the way.

"Yes I always have"

"Have you ever heard of the winter war? He was the one who took down the leader, he also stormed Soul Society to save a friend and he succeed" Shinji put a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright so will you help?" Grimmjow grinned he knew all about those fights and knew that there was an orange haired kid that did it all.

"Yes and they will too" I indicated my hand to the rest of the people behind me.

"Then we better start training again"

"Wait there's one more thing" Shinji walked past everyone and right up to Nnoitra. "Your mine" he smiled and walked back to me.

Everyone stood there not knowing what to do. I just started to laugh Shinji can be very straight forward. Nnoitra walked over to him with one of his creepy smiles on.

"Oh am I?"

"Yes Ichigo gave you to me in exchange that I help"

"No I didn't" I yelled at him that little bugger.

"No matter I like you to" Nnoitra pulled Shinji to him. God they were perfect together.

"Alright let's get back to training we only have two days left" Grimmjow yelled and everyone split up going to the training grounds.

"Hey Ichigo come and fight with me" Grimmjow looked behind him as he lead the way. I smiled and looked at his ass as he walked. He always seemed to have a bit of a sway in his hips.

* * *

><p><strong>I know theres a big war coming up (i'm the one writing it) but i thought it would be funny to add some funny parts i had fun doing so too. My friends and Beta reader were laughing their heads off after reading it ^-^ next chapter should be out in a few days if not by the end of this week.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Yes i know i took a long time to post this but my teachers seem like they don't want me to have free time so it was one exam after another, i can see you guys sitting there with knives and sticks waiting to kill me for taking so long.

**Important!**

i have put up a poll on my profile that i need people to take it's for you guys to chose what story i do next you can pick up to two stories

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

I dodged to the right nearly missing the cero that flew at my head and kicking out with my left foot hitting Grimmjow square in the chest. He grunted but didn't stop in his movements. Grimmjow moved forward I threw a punch at my head. Quickly leaping back Grimmjow grabbed my foot and pulled me back down to him rolling over so that I was pinned down. I growled and rolled so that he was now pinned under me. Grimmjow laughed and thrusted upwards, knocking me off.

Grimmjow's POV

Ichigo fell to the side as I jumped to my feet, turning swiftly I caught the foot that had aimed of my head. Ichigo sneered at me but it only made my smirk grow wider. Pulling at Ichigo's leg again he tripped only having one foot for balance and hit my chest. I could see the fire that was in his liquid brown eyes. People were starting to come and gather around us as we fought. Soon people will see how to deal with a firecracker like him.

We rolled again Ichigo was trying to get the upper hand. I kicked out at his feet and we both tumbled away. I got my balance before Ichigo did, grabbing my sword from the ground I pinned it to Ichigo's throat. He didn't look scared when he looked up at me he just smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"It can't be nothing if you're smiling with a sword at your throat"

"For one you won't kill me and second I almost had you" Nnoitra laughed from behind him making Ichigo turn his head.

"It doesn't matter if you almost had him when it comes to a real fight then you'd be dead right now"

"Fine then. LET'S GO AGAIN!" Ichigo opened his wings to black everyone's view then jumped at me.

I lifted my sword and caught his head on. There was a loud noise when our sword collided I open my wings as well complete blocking everyone's view. I swung my left fist at Ichigo's head. He ducked in time then landed a hit on my arm. I push him back then jumped into the sky landing on the air standing above him. I watch as Ichigo comes closer following me. I smirked just what I wanted. I lunged at him once he had reached me laughing our wings connected again blocking the view of us fighting. I like it because it meant we could go all out and no one would know how strong we were then when the war came we could show off. I grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him to me growling but I stopped half way. The smell hit me before I even knew it. Ichigo smelt like cinnamon and peaches. Not thinking I leaned in and breathed in.

Ichigo's POV

I was taken back when Grimmjow didn't hit me after pulling me forward but I was more shocked when he started to smell me. It was little by little at first but then Grimmjow was full on necking me. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. All I saw was icy blue and arousal. My throat became tight. Grimmjow kept staring at me with those eyes, they may have been icy blue but there never seemed to be an end to their depth. My face started to heat up and I wanted to drown myself in his eyes. Without even knowing it we both seemed to be leaning in closer. I didn't notice until I felt his breath on my lip and our noses were barely touching. My eyes slowly drooped as I looked from his eyes to his lips then back. I was about to lean closer until a white menace pulled us apart.

Falling back to the ground and creating a crater from the impact I looked up to see Grimmjow and Shiro yelling at each other.

Shiro's POV

I was beyond pissed. Grimmjow took Ichigo from me to fight. I sat down and pouted but I had to say it was fun watching them fight. It was until they headed into the sky that everything stopped the fighting that was such a turn on, thee yelling and fire around them. I will admit I did like Grimmjow but who couldn't he was sex on legs. I stood up and rushed towards the two still figures in the air throwing them apart.

"What the hell Grimmjow? You didn't want him here in the first place"

"What?" Grimmjow tilted his head to the side looking innocent

"I mean what you were about to do. First you want him gone then you can't keep your eyes off him"

"Quiet down really we aren't going to do anything"

I watched as Grimmjow turned his back to me and walked away still with that sway in his hips.

Time skip~ night time~

Ichigo's POV

I ran. The pain came pulsing through me but I couldn't stop I couldn't afford it. I was running blind blood dripped into my eyes but I didn't care all I wanted to do was get away. I could tell that I was out running them and I was almost away or so I thought until I was knock to the ground. I rolled a few times until I hit a wall with a soft thud. I tried to regain my balance but a new pain erupted. They jumped on my back and pinned me to the ground. I wanted to yell but no one would hear or even come to my rescue.

I saw the flash before the pain. These people _were_ my comrades I had fought with them and beside them but now it didn't matter it seems as if it never did. The knife continued to rip bone and flesh as more joined in. I wasn't going to pass out I had to find a way out but it never came. The sign that was going to lead me to my freedom and safety never showed. The edges of my vision started to fade and go black. I could still see but it was only flashes of light shining off the now blood dripping blades. I saw a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye. Maybe he came to save me and finally noticed that I wasn't in my bed but my hope faded quickly as it came when a bag blew past.

The laughing above me stopped and they began to argue but I was too far gone to know what they were saying the blood loss finally taking its toll. My mind drifted and for once it felt like everything was as it was suppose to be.

Jerking awake I looked around. My heart was beating too fast and felt as if it was going to jump out of my chest. I waited for a few minutes breathing deep trying to calm my heart. I looked down at my hands they were shaking and I could feel the cold sweat dripping down my body. I was glad that I had woken up I had always believed if you died in your dreams then you died for real and it wasn't something I wanted to put to a test and there was no way finding out that if some of the people that did die in their sleep died in their dreams. Calming down even more I swung my leg over the side on my bed. Standing on shaky legs I made my way to the washroom cleaning off the sweat. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, my face was pale and it seemed as if some of the color in my hair had gone too. Looking back to the bed behind me I wanted more sleep but I didn't want to be alone. Making up my mind I went to one of my favorite people that I could think of.

Mystery person's POV

The window was open letting in a cool breeze to cool the room down. I was pulled out of my slumber by a quiet knock on the door. I rolled to face it not every happy that I had been woke up. Ichigo stood there waiting for me to say something. It was clear that he was shaking so I just nodded and rolled back over. The light faded away with a quiet click and the bed dipped in acknowledgment of the new arrival. He snuggled up to my back for warmth and his breath tickled the back of my neck. I rolled over fully this time and pulled him close tucking his head under my chin. Even though he was half naked with sweat pants on and I was only in my boxers we stayed like that not even caring. Ichigo squirmed to pull his head back and look me in the eye I smiled down at him and rolled us over so that I was on top of him.

Ichigo's breath hitched and got caught in his throat. I leaned down and licked his cheek then slowly made my way over to his mouth. Licking his bottom lip asking for entrance he gasped and I took that as my opportunity and slipped my tongue into his mouth. It didn't feel weird at all like it had before with others, it felt great. Slowly after some nudging his tongue finally started to move with mine in a dance. He didn't fight for dominance as I took the lead slipping my hand down the rim of his sweat pants. He squirmed a little so I slowed down rubbing his thigh with one hand while the other held his head in place.

We pulled back for air both panting. My hand on his thigh moving back to its main objective. I love the feeling for Ichigo under me. He wasn't soft but he also wasn't hard and our bodies molded together as if we were meant to be. I cupped my hand around his length. He gasped and I went for his mouth again. He didn't wear any underpants so I got better access. Moving my hand I started to kneed him while my other hand held him down and I could feel him getting harder. I rubbed him faster seeing his breath starting to hitch again. I pulled him up and turned him around so that his back was to my chest, pushing his pants down I realest him from the evil fabric and pumped him.

Ichigo's head lolled to the side and rested on my shoulder. I nipped at his neck and licked the spot. I could feel his breath going faster as I thrust up to his ass. He moaned and looked at me with half opened eyes. I could tell he was on cloud nine. My hand moved faster as his breath turned to moans, pants and whines whenever I slowed down. Soon he couldn't make any sound and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The room became very hot and sweat rolled down Ichigo's body, his muscles clenched as he released spraying strands of white liquid onto his legs and the sheets. Right before he pasted out he mumbled his last words.

I laid him down then got up to grab a cloth to clean him. After that was done I changed the sheets and returned to the washroom to relieve myself with the picture of Ichigo still fresh in my mind and one of Grimmjow too.

_Yes Ichigo next time we can do this with him too_. I smiled to myself and returned to bed for a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok i'm hoping that the story was good enough that you put the sticks down and are no longer mad. i'll update as soon as i can<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

sorry! i had writers block and lost my muse for this story but i kicked my writers block away and got my muse back!

it's really short

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

"Alright everyone it's time to move out!" I looked around. Everyone had their fighting gear on and weapons; it was time to go meet the enemy at war.

"K' Grimm we're ready to move out" Nel ran over and I smiled finally we are ready to go.

"Alright let's go!" everyone opened their wings and jumped into the sky.

~Time skip~ ten hours (I know the time seems weird but I had to for the next part)

I walked round the camp it was dark out now. We had left at 11am but stopped a few time to eat and rest. I stopped at Ichigo's tent sighing I turned to walk away running a hand through my hair.

"Grimm?" I stopped and looked behind me. Ichigo looked up at me before crooking a finger calling me over.

I walked inside and saw Shiro sitting on the ground his wings relaxed. Ichigo lead me to one side of the tent and pushed my shoulder. I sat down and looked at Shiro who was smiling. Ichigo crawled onto my lap and faced me. I looked between the boys something was weird.

"What-" Ichigo's lips touched mine but briefly as if he was testing it.

He pulled back to look at me and I smirked if he was going to play that way then why not. I moved one hand to the back of his neck and the other pulled him closer. I smashed my lips to his, nipping his bottom Ichigo groaned. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his lips letting me in. I ran my tongue along the inside of his mouth earning a groan. I smirked against his lips and pulled him closer.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

I watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow made out. Crawling over I ran my hands down Ichigo's sides. Pulling his vest down and looking Grimmjow in the eyes. I licked my dry lips and ran my hands up and down Ichigo's abs. Ichigo pushed into Grimmjow even more until their bodies were flush against each other. I pulled Ichigo's pants down letting the cool air spread across his back side. Ichigo pushed his ass into my hands when I ran a hand down his butt crack. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into my lap earning a whine. Grimmjow chuckled at the sound and leaned down between Ichigo's legs taking his erect cock into his mouth. Ichigo groaned and leaned back into my chest. I tweaked with his nipples and nibbled on his neck.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Ichigo tried to thrust his hip forward as Grimmjow took more of him into his mouth but Grimmjow used his hands to hold him down. Ichigo groaned even more when Shiro played with his chest. Throwing his head back Ichigo let out a deep throated moan. Shiro snickered behind him and kissed him on the lips letting his tongue slide into Ichigo's mouth and explored the moist cave that he had been craving to taste. Grimmjow pulled back and sucked on the tip and pushed his tongue against the slit of Ichigo's cock. His slide his tongue back down the underside of the boy's erection. Grimmjow purred around the length. Ichigo put his hands into Grimmjow's hair pulling at it, his tail flicking from side to side. Grimmjow lifted his head to look at Ichigo grinning at the flushed look on his face.

"Do it" Ichigo panted and leaned more back into Shiro's chest.

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo to his chest nipping at his neck and jaw line. Shiro sucked on three of his fingers before tracing a wet line down Ichigo's back. Bringing his middle finger Shiro pushed against the tight ring of Ichigo's hole. Slowly pushing in and pulling out Shiro started a smooth rhythm. Grimmjow grasp his erection and started to stroke Ichigo. Once Ichigo rocked his hips back onto Shiro's finger he added another and scissor crossed him, then another once Ichigo moaned and finally striking that special spot making Ichigo cry out and muffled the rest of his moans into Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Ahh….Grimm…Shiro" Ichigo came on Grimmjow's hand and threw his head back in a silent scream.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo off of Shiro's fingers and lined himself up before pushing Ichigo down. Ichigo gasped as something bigger and thicker than Shiro's fingers penetrated him. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's shoulders and scratched his back leaving angry red lines. Grimmjow looked at Shiro before kissing him ignoring Ichigo as he waited for him to adjust. Shiro pulled back and smiled at Ichigo then at Grimmjow. Shiro leaned forward whispering into Grimmjow's ear making him smirk.

"He can do it. It might hurt but he can do it" Grimmjow nodded before pulling back out until only his head was left in.

Shiro pushed Ichigo forward into Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo squirmed at the feeling of being slightly full, pulling back to look at Grimmjow with hooded eyes. Grimmjow looked into the liquid brown eyes that still had un-spilt tears, leaning down he captured his lips in a soft kiss before a scream came out of his throat. Shiro thrusted up at the same time Grimmjow did. Ichigo panted and tried to move away, he felt to full and it was uncomfortable but Grimmjow's hands held him in place. Ichigo had tears running down his face that dripped into Grimmjow's arms. Ichigo nodded to the two of them and they started to move at the same pace. Soon the pain faded and pleasure took its place. Ichigo moaned and panted into Grimmjow's ear, Grimmjow licked one side of Ichigo's neck while Shiro licked the other. Ichigo panted and moaned out commands and they both complied.

"Fa…faster..Nnnn" Grimmjow and Shiro looked into each other's eyes

Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow and Shiro both hit his prostate at the same time. Ichigo's head lolled to the side, his vision was going all white. Grimmjow ran his hands up and down Ichigo's chest while Shiro helped Ichigo move on both of them. After a few more hits to his prostate Ichigo was ready to cum.

"I'm gonna…cummm" Ichigo came with a loud moan soon followed by Shiro and Grimmjow both biting down on his neck when they came.

"God Ichi you're so good" Shiro whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"GUYS GET OUT HERE WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long DX i was fixing my Wild yet captured story also working on others

* * *

><p>Grimmjow dodged to the right as another fire ball came down on him. I tried to keep my eye on him but wave after wave of people came at us. Shiro was surrounded, Nel was on the ground fighting, Shinji had his men fighting in the air and the rest were hard to find other than Nnoitra. I think we've been fighting for over an hour and even though it was a surprise attack and we had no armor on we were doing pretty good except for the fact that they kept coming and coming.<p>

Jumping back I avoided a blow to the head then kick the idiot in the gut. Swinging my sword around I sliced a guy in the midsection. Turning to the right I caught a sword before it could clip my throat. Shoving the guy back I spun and caught another sword and cut the guys' head off before turning back to the first guy and doing the same thing. I was pushed back to a wall as more came in. It never seemed to end. I ran to the left trying to get over to Szayel who seemed to be having a problem. Szayel went down with a yelp before I could get to him, Grimmjow was no were to be seen and Shiro was brought down to his knees. Nel was still fighting but she had been hurt too much, Nnoitra was lying on the ground and not responding, and Luppi just seemed to be trying to hide.

An explosion went off near me making my ears ring and sent me flying back. My vision was blurry and I had a hard time pulling myself up. Everything was moving slow Luppi went down and was thrown into the building next to me. Nel could no long fight and she went down as a huge group went at her, Nnoitra looked as if he had gotten up and fought some more but was down for the count, Grimmjow was still yelling and pushing everyone back telling us to fight, Shiro was trying to get over to me but the wound in his leg was slowing him down. I looked over my shoulder as the leader of the enemies made his way over to me. I tried to pull myself up and over to Shiro but my vision was still giving me problems and I couldn't hear anything but the ringing. All of the fights seem to stop as everyone saw the leader, the underlings went down on one knee while our men tried to pull themselves together. I inched myself away from the man watching as Grimmjow turned to us and Shiro yelled calling my name. I blinked and saw everyone trying to get up trying to fight as they took down the underlings who were stupid enough to bow. I turned my head and the enemy's leader stood over me. He lifted his sword and brought it down cutting through my skin and muscle.

Everything speed up and time went back to normal. I fell to the ground as searing pain went through my body. All the fighting stopped. All eyes were on us, mouths hung open as others stopped and fell to the ground. Shinji shot forward and caught me holding me telling me to hang on. Shiro finally made it over and held me hand while Grimmjow let out a animalistic cry. Everyone let their own yell or cry as the fights began again with a new reason fueling our fire.

Shiro's hands felt like fire against my cold ones. Shinji tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late and I couldn't pull back from the cold darkness that took over me.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO" Shiro clung to my cold body before growling and grabbing his sword and running into the fight ready to take anyone on.

Shinji shook his head and closed my eyes before kissing my forehead and laying my body down and joining the fight.

* * *

><p>Renji's POV<p>

I grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her with me into the meeting hall.

"Yamaoto we have to help Ichigo"

"What is the meaning of this Renji and Rukia?"

"We know that the mission you gave Ichigo was a fluke. We know that some big shot enemy wanted him dead, but why couldn't we fight back?"

"It's simple the enemy was coming after Ichigo that's why we gave him the false mission. I will not risk our men for one man no matter how much he had helped us"

"What the hell is that!" Rukia finally spoke up.

"Ichigo has helped us many time and risked his life so I don't see why this once we can't help him! And really if the enemy wanted him dead we should have told him then killed him ourselves. Chances are they'll come after us thinking we sent him away to be safe" Renji yelled at the head captain.

"We did what we thought was right if you dislike it so much then do something about. Meeting closed"

Renji glared at Yamaoto before grabbing Rukia's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"God he pisses me off"

"Renji calm down and your wing is poking me"

"Sorry it's just he can't do that. They should have thought of how Ichigo has helped us in more ways then fighting. He's even got into everyone's heart. I don't see why we can't help him!"

"Renji I said calm down! Head captain never said we couldn't help him he also said do something about it. He practically told us to go help him. God you're so dumb"

Rukia grabbed Renji's hair and pulled him to her house after that she sent out hell butterflies to everyone and anyone who would want to help and if no one came then Rukia would go out and drag them back herself. It was a few minutes before people started to come in. All the captains and their first and second seats also random people that knew Ichigo came in and took their seats. Rukia smiled then clapped her hands together.

"Alright we all know why we're here. We have to help Ichigo and Yamaoto gave us an ok already"

"Alright Rukia said you all should know why you're here now grab what you need and get read because we're about to go to war to save our friend. Chances are some will die and we will most likely get hurt so if you want to leave then go now because there is no turning back once out there. When we pass through those doors it's a battle field now who's ready to get our friend back?" Renji threw his fist into the air and everyone cheered before running through the doors to grad their things and some poor saps that were walking by to bring along.

"We met at the gate in five minutes!" Rukia called out once she stuck her head out the door. "Alright Renji lets suit up and get ready like you said it's a war out there" Renji nodded his head in agreement.

**~Five mins later~**

All the captains stood together chatting about who could kill the most other then a few that were more civilized. Lieutenants stood by waiting for their captains, first and second chatted and the others that were dragged along with people who knew Ichigo waited and flexed their wings.

"Let's head out!" Renji pushed the gate door open then led the group out. Ichigo may be hard to find right now but he was never good at covering his spiritual pressure.

Yamaoto stood in the balcony outside of the meeting room watching the large group leave.

"Sir is it wise to let them all go?"

"I agree this will leave us defenceless with all of our strongest worriers gone"

"You must call them back we will not stand for this"

"You can't defy us we are the 46 council"

Yamaoto sighed before scratching his beard.

"I have listen to you for years but now I'm putting my foot down. You told me to send Ichigo away, you told me not to help him, but you never said anything would happen if they did not find him, I put this place in trouble by sending him away. His was a very good friend to everyone here and he helped out more in many of our wars which we never repaid him for, if fighting in this one fight for him means it will make up for everything he has done then no I will not call them back. It's time things changed around here and the first thing to go is you"

"You cannot do this to us!"

"We will over power you!"

"When everyone comes back we will hold it to a vote" Yamaoto walked away saying a silent prayer. "good luck guys and bring him back"

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

I watched as the leader cut down one of my mates and watched as he died in front of me, but I will not watch my family fall or that his death go in vain. I cried out again before cutting down more men. We will win this no matter what if not for us then for everyone that we have lost.

The battle seemed to have gone on for three hours and to my dismiss we were losing. Grimmjow was holding his own but he had lost too much blood from the first hour or so. Everyone was on their last leg even though the enemy couldn't take us down and we took them down as if they were dead grass in a fire. I got another cut on my forearm before I sat down.

"We can't keep this up anymore. We have to fall back or do something" I yelled out to anyone.

"Shiro's right we can't hold them back anymore no one can fight anymore we're done" Shinji took down two more before joining me.

"But what about everyone that has fallen and Ichigo?"

"Grimmjow I understand I want to kill them all but we can't fight anymore and look at Starrk he's slowing down and soon the leader will kill him to" I looked to watch Starrk take on the leader.

"What can we do then we need something?" Grimmjow panted

"What you need is back up!" Rukia yelled before jumping down and fighting.

Other did a battle cry before rushing into the fight. I watched with wide eyes as more and more shimigami came to help. They were the ones that cast Ichigo away, they gave him that stupid mission and sent him off to die. If I hadn't found him then he could have been dead.

"Shinji-san I got someone who wants to help as well" Shinji looked up into the sky and saw Love with Orihime.

"Grimmjow get over here same with everyone else who is injured!"

Everyone gathered around waiting for further instructions.

"Orihime can you heal them all at once? If not fully then at least a bit"

"What do you take me for? Some weak little girl? I can heal them all at once Shinji I'm stronger then I look" Orihime huffed before a orange glow covered everyone and our wounds began to heal. "Try not to move"

"Oh hey you're the witch aren't you?" one of the soul reapers called out once he cut some guys arm off.

"Yes I am"

"You're not as scary as everyone said you are"

Orihime laughed before concentrating on healing everyone. The soul reapers kept the enemy at bay while Orihime healed. Kenpachi took on the leader with the help of Byakuya and some took to the sky.

"OK done" Orihime lifted her hands causing the glow to fade.

"Alright everyone back to the fight we have a war to win!" Shinji yelled pushing everyone away.

Once everyone was in the fight again I stood by Orihime with Grimmjow looking down at Ichigo. We now had time to look at him and grieve for a bit. His skin was turning a garish blue and his hair didn't look as bright. Grimmjow pulled me close and closed his eyes and rested his head on top of mine. A hand patted my shoulder and I looked to the witch.

"You know I can heal more than just injury"

"What?" Grimmjow looked confused and Orihime chuckled.

"I might be able to bring him back depending on his will to live no matter how long he has been dead. As you can see when you look onto the battle field I brought everyone back that wanted to live but only the good guys" she waved her hand out to show us.

"Can you try?" I looked to her from the war.

"Of course that's why I mentioned it"

We both nodded before grabbing our swords and charging.

* * *

><p>Poor ichi D: things will get better soon<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry it took so long to get out i'm working on publishing a real book but the people i was with were causing me problems also i have been gone for camping alot and i'll be gone for the 25-30 of august 2012 so i won't be putting any story out at this time also work has me working every day and all day so ya...i'll try harder to get stories done

**Shout out**: i want to give a huge thanks to **briar black death rose** if it wasn't for you then i wouldn't have gotten so far with my stories you also helped me out with my life when i wanted to scream thanks briar

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The fighting just didn't seem to end though they did get reinforcements but everyone was tired. Orihime wiped her brow and looked back over to Ichigo within the orange glow of her healing light. Other injured people were brought to her but they were healed quickly and not fully before being sent back to the fight, Ichigo was the only one that really took her focus.

"Is he ok yet?"

"Oh. Hello Shinji. Nothing has changed yet. I don't think I can bring him back."

"Grimmjow and Shiro won't be too happy about that."

"Orihime-san here's some more injured people." Luppi dragged in two more people

Orihime sighed before assessing the damage to the young demons before casing them in her orange glow.

"Shinji I don't know what to do. I've tried everything that I know but I can't do it I can't bring him back." Orihime's eyes casted down in sadness.

"I hate to say it but you have to concentrate on the others right now. Ichigo and I have been best friends and have had each other's backs for a long time. It also took a long time for us to even trust each other but I know he would want us to win this fight."

"I know but who will tell Grimmjow-san and Shiro-san?"

"Wait until they have won the fight before telling them so that they can grieve over the loss of the others along with him." Orihime nodded before turning back to Ichigo.

"Maybe it is for the best." She mumbled under her breath before breaking the orange glow.

The glow vanished, Orihime pulled a blanket over Ichigo covering him and pulling his body to the side so that if there was a chance to bring him back then he wouldn't have any damage to his body.

* * *

><p>Shinji's POV<p>

I watched as the faint glow left and Orihime move his body. I wanted to fall to my knees and cry. I knew that he wasn't coming back and that there was no way to save him he was too far gone. But now wasn't the time to mourn him now was the time to fight and kick some ass.

I ran back to the fight. It felt as if nothing was going to cut me down…..or so I thought. I tripped over a dead body and landed in front of a pair of combat boots. The man turned around smirking at me when he saw me on the ground. Well shit, ran through my head over and over again along with other colorful words. I kicked out at his hand and knocked out the knife, then I jumped back to my feet and punched him in the face while kicking his feet out from under him. The only way I was going back to Orihime was to talk or to bring wounded. Once the man was down and dead I opened my wings and took to the sky once again, there was no longer a bright fiery sun but instead dark rain clouds. To me it meant a storm was coming.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

Running up hill wasn't always fun but I had to lead him away from the rest. Starrk had been taken down by the leader and he was one of our strongest, knowing that he went down scared the others but someone had to take him down. Plus he was the one that hurt my Ichigo and people say revenge is never sweet.

At the top I turned and quickly jumped back as Shizuku brought his sword down. Opening my wings to lift myself into the air, I turned sharply to the right and swung my sword cutting through flesh and bone as my sword hit his shoulder. He jumped back then ran to my left. He called out his swords name before a gray beam was shot at me. He may have taken down Starrk but he took my mate and _no one_ touches what's mine. I lifted my sword getting ready to call out his name when I saw a flash of white. I just couldn't help myself and I smirked.

"What you think you can win?" Shizuku yelled and held his shoulder.

He charged at me again swinging his sword aimlessly and wildly. Shizuku didn't stop it seems as if he lost his head and the reason why he was fighting.

"Do you think you can win against me? I'm stronger and better than anyone, not even Aizen could rise against me!"

"Have you lost your mind? Do you even remember why you're fighting? This isn't about strength or power it's to show that if you mess with my then you will go down. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY PACK!"

I lunged forward at the same time he did and we both met in the middle.

"No I don't think I can win." I smirked and pushed against him even more and watched as the blood flowed out of his mouth but it wasn't my sword that struck him.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

Laughing as I sliced down everyone in my path was fun, but when I saw Ichi go down I lost it. The witch showed up saying that she might be able to save him so while we fight out here he fights inside himself. Grimmjow took the leader in a different direction after Starrk went down.

"Grimmjow you better not die." I flashed stepped over to Starrk and checked him over before lifting him up and bringing him to the witch.

"Hey I have another one for you."

"Place him over there."

I nodded before putting him down then I held my breath before turning around quickly to cut down the men that threaten to kill our healer. I watched as his body rolled and bumped into a bunch of stone with a body covered up. I cringed; it wasn't the time to be mourning the dead. I leaned down and put my hand on the body's head the kid seemed to be too young to be in this war. When I removed my hand the blanket fell down a little reviling orange hair. Holding my breath I lifted it a bit to see Ichigo's pale grayish face looking back. Before anything else my anger flared and I flashed stepped to find Grimmjow and the bastard that killed my mate.

Finding them wasn't too hard all I had to do was follow one of my mate's signatures. Grimmjow had already hurt him badly and it seemed like they were talking back and forth. But if it wasn't for that one small nod right before they charged at each other then he might have lost. When I saw the nod I charged at the same time with Grimmjow none of us calling out or making any noise until Grimmjow spoke again.

"I don't think I can win." He smirked and pulled back looking down at my sword that had sliced through Shizuku. "I know I can win."

We both moved back and watched as Shizuku stared at us with big eyes and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

~Back with everyone~

Once we were back all fighting had ended and all the stood was our men. Everyone looked over to us before I put my hand into the air and shouted with glee "WE WON!"

Everyone was cheering, high fiving and patting themselves on the back. Many gave their thanks to Orihime and other laughed at how they never got hurt to go see her only to be hit, but mostly everyone sighed in relief that it was over.

"Renji!" Grimmjow called out to the red head.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for coming in our greatest need. I don't think we would have made it if you hadn't come."

"Hey no worry just remember to repay me back."

Grimmjow smiled and patted him on the back before turning to the witch.

"Grimm I need to speak with you." I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the group.

"What are you doing we have to go see if Ichigo is better." Grimmjow breathed out with a big grin on his face. "We have to tell him we won."

"I thought it would be better if I told you myself then the girl."

"What?" his grin faded quickly.

"When I brought Starrk to her I saw a body covered in a blanket so I went over to pay my respects."

"We lost someone I understand but that was to be expected."

"Grimm-"

"I mean I don't want anyone to die but it can't be helped."

"Grimm listen-"

"But if it was just one then we should give them all the respect they need seeing how they died for our land-"

"Grimmjow shut up and listen!" Grimmjow shut his mouth and looked down at me. "The person I saw under the blanket was Ichigo. He didn't make it Grimm Orihime couldn't bring him back." I looked down at the dead leaves and the dead grass; everything just seemed to be dead.

"But she said she could bring him back." Grimmjow whispered .

"She said she'd try but she couldn't."

* * *

><p>Shinji's POV<p>

"Hey Shinji how's everyone for their injury?" Nel asked bring me out of a trance.

"Orihime did a great job healing them to I believe the should all be good." I looked up to see her and others standing there.

"Ok let me ask again how's Ichigo?" I looked down and sighed.

"Orihime had to focus on the others so she stopped healing him. She said she tried everything but she couldn't bring him back. Chances are that he's never going to come back."

"Grimmjow!" Grimmjow stormed past everyone.

"Shiro what's wrong?"

"I told Grimm that Ichi was dead then he got mad and stormed off. I mean I understand and I wanted to go cry and hit something but I think he's going to do something stupid."

Shiro took off after Grimmjow calling his name and for him to stop.

"Is no one else going after them?"

"But who can stop them really? Ichi did when they started to fight but now knowing that he's dead then who will?" Nel looked after the way her brother ran and his mate.

"But I thought demons trusted each other? So why can't he trust you guys with how he's feeling?"

"Grimmjow trusting someone with his feelings? I would love to see that." Nnoitra laughed

"Then why not?"

"Not all demons trust each other." Nel shook her head.

"Then It looks like I will have to go after them." The man sighed before walking into the trees.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's POV<p>

He's dead! He's never coming back. That blasted woman lied to me!

"Grimmjow stop already!"

"Why so I can go back there to look at my dead mate?" I turned around and stopped.

"Do you think you're the only one that will miss him! If you remember he was my mate too!" Shiro huffed glaring at Grimmjow. "Do you think you're the only one that wants to run and cry or hit something? I lost him too Grimm! I lost him too….." the last part was a whisper before Shiro fell to the ground crying.

"Shiro…." I moved over to him and pulled him into my lap.

"Don't! You stormed off after I told you and act like you're the only one that loved him. Well shut up and look around Grimm you have another mate and friends that will miss him. What about the people that came to help us? We would have lost if it wasn't for them and they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ichigo!" Shiro cried harder after his rant and leaned into me for support.

"I'm sorry Shiro I am I didn't think I just thought of him leaving us behind and that woman said she could bring him back." I rested my head on Shiro's and let my own tears fall.

"Do you not trust in her healing ability?"

"Who are you?" Shiro growled.

"I heard that there are trust problems among your pack."

"We don't have trust problems. People say we can't trust one another but we can and have proven it back staying in a pack." I yelled.

"But I didn't see that I minute ago when you two left. I mean you could have to everyone else and stayed with them and grieve with them. They probably are sad too."

"And if we wanted to be alone?" Shiro hissed.

"Maybe they thought if you were alone you would leave and never come back or they could have thought you'd do anything to be with your mate again."

"I can't leave the pack I'm the alpha and I could never leave them plus I still have Shiro."

"I still have Grimm. Even though Ichi is gone he's still here."

"I can still smell his sent everywhere." I sighed then paused for a moment and sniffed the air.

"I can too but shouldn't it be stale or gone by now?" Shiro looked around.

"Do you really not trust me friends?" Ichigo asked and stepped out of the trees.

"ICHIGO!" both Shiro and I tripped over ourselves to get to him.

"Really you need to work out your trust issues." He laughed before hugging us both.

"I thought you were dead. I mean I saw you." Shiro mumbled

"Yes you did but Orihime still brought me back. She had to stop so that she could heal the others because she was so focused on me she couldn't heal them fully."

The others soon came in and joined them then the party began.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

There were no frowns or sad faces, no mourning or grief. There was just happiness and smiles. Tomorrow was a new day and a new beginning that let everyone know if you mess with anyone in Grimmjow's pack or a friend of Grimmjow's pack then the chance of you surviving was very little. The war soon became known around the world as the war that brought many together to fight as one.

the end...or is it?

* * *

><p>So how was it? the ending is a bit weird i know but i just had to also i couldn't kill off ichi<p> 


End file.
